The proposal
by WritersHeart777
Summary: basically this is the night Navid proposed and a tiny, delicious piece of their happy ever after. enjoy :)


**Hey guys. sooo...this is basically my first published attempt at Fanfiction. normally i have all these little stories sitting on my laptop and i felt what the heck, might as well post it. it started out as me trying to salvage the wreck of Gia and Adrianna's relationship because the end was waaaay too abrupt and out of character for me and then it ended up as this...lol. I could always finish it or leave it be, so please tell me what you think :)**

Okay.

Hair?

Make-up?

Flawless.

Perfume? Just right. A splash behind her ears, in the crooks of her elbows, her wrists and a dash in the valley between her breasts, just in case he decided to get affectionate tonight.

Adriana grinned at the thought and the ivory skinned beauty in the mirror opposite her returned the smile, ruby lips curving enticingly upwards. All that was left was one last touch and then they would be off to dinner to celebrate their second year anniversary. She reached into her dresser and pulled out a small black velvet box, tied with a shiny silvery ribbon. Tucked just under the ribbon was a small square note with a few words in his scrawly, exotic handwriting: Happy anniversary my love. The most beautiful jewels in Persia for my most beautiful jewel.

She'd laughed when she'd read it the first time because it was just so… Navid!

But now, as she sat at her dresser, her hair piled up in an elegant knot and flowing down to the nape of her neck in silky black curls, she smiled fondly at the box, her fingers absently stroking the velvet as she considered how far they'd come.

One year. One year since the stage had collapsed on her at the concert, one year since she and Navid had almost died, one year since she realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, grow old with him and about eleven hours since he'd gotten down on one knee and asked her to be his wife. It still made her heart tremble to think about it.

His proposal had been just like him: simple, honest,

Fervent.

Devastating.

She'd been asleep in their home, after an especially _romantic_ night together, tucked cozily under a thick white comforter. They hadn't wasted anytime with that; even though they were taking their relationship slowly, one day at a time, they'd bought a house together as soon as her career had kicked up enough for her to afford half of it ( she refused to have him bear the weight of the entire place.) They had the house, the fireplace, and her puppy was curled up at the foot of her bed, keeping her feet toasty warm.

Navid had knelt by her bed and woke her up with a kiss as soft as summer rain. And when he pulled back she'd blinked sleepily at him, a smile slowly forming. She was more content, more _happy _than she could ever clearly remember being and for once it had nothing to do with drugs, fame, money, her career or some other false source of security. It was simply the joy of being alive, of being allowed to exist in this moment - sunlight was spilling into the room through the open butter white curtains, a soft breeze fluttering them, she was tucked into Navid's bed, he was watching her, his eyes warm, and everything, absolutely everything in her life, was just the way it was supposed to be.

She remembered that his gaze had made her blush after the night they'd shared. She remembered that she would have looked away except that her body was so ridiculously sated, so relaxed, that even moving her eyes away would have been a chore. She's glad she didn't. he leaned in and kissed her again, slowly, deeply, tenderly.

She remembers that she lifted one hand to stroke through his thick, dark hair and when he pulled back an inch to whisper her name, goose-bumps broke out against her skin.

He'd stared at her again, his gaze flicking between her eyes as if he was searching for something. The intensity of his look was enough that it broke through the drowsy, satisfaction of her morning and made her prop herself up on an elbow.

"what Navid?" she'd murmured even as he'd pulled away and gotten to his feet. He took a deep breath, that of a man about to dive into the deep end of a pool.

"Navid?" Ade pressed, worry bleeding into her voice, "Navid wha-"

She'd sat up, the comforter still covering her, and swung her legs over the side only to freeze when he suddenly dropped to one knee.

She remembers that her jaw dropped open in shock.

She remembers that a rueful little smile flickered at the edges of his mouth as if to say "I know right!? How crazy is this?"

"listen ade," he'd began, as if she wasn't too surprised to do anything else. "for the past one year ten days…and fifty five minutes, no wait" he quickly checked his watch, " fifty-six minutes that we got back together, have been the happiest of my life."

"Navid…"she murmured, quietly, touched. They'd been the happiest of hers as well.

"after the stage collapsed on you, at the concert, I was so sure that I'd lost you forever. And all I could think about was how I couldn't stand to be apart from you. The idea of losing you Ade, it was unbearable." His eyes were dark on hers, grave and filled with so much pain that something in her abdomen did a slow, fluttery swirl and tightened. He had that ability, to make her believe that what he was telling her was true. He was one of the only men she'd ever really _believed. _"when we managed to get you out of the rubble, I knew I wanted to be with you forever. And you said you felt the same way. But that was adrenalin and relief and exhaustion talking"

She remembers being taken aback by that and he rushed to correct himself his eyes widening, "not that I didn't want to marry you then it's just, with everything that had happened between us, I wasn't sure, I mean I didn't know if you wanted to be with me too or if nearly dying had simply put a different perspective on things."

"Navid…" she said, fully intending to go down on her knees and shuffle closer so that she could wrap her arms around him and prove just how little her wanting to be with him had to do with death but he was already shuffling towards her, cutting her off with a smile. "I know it's not like that now." He assured her softly. He was tall, tall enough that even when he was kneeling his face was almost eye-level with hers and she could see the dark black of his pupils fading into the chocolate pool of his eyes. His proximity, the tenderness in his eyes, the way they shone back at her with love like no one she'd ever been with took her breath away, made a new round of butterflies explode in her stomach, made her heart stutter in her chest. And when he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, a current of electricity made her skin tingle. "we've got the fireplace, and the dogs, and maybe a year ago, there was still too much between us to be sure of our future, but now? I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life." he took a deep shaky breath that turned into a short, chuckle as he noted the tears pooling in her eyes. He shifted closer, on his knees so that their faces were just inches apart, and cupped a soft white cheek in his warm brown hand, stroking his thumb gently across her face. "I want to spend my entire life with you Ade, now and forever, in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer, till death do us part." His voice had gone husky and trembled ever so slightly as he searched her silver eyes with his brown ones. And there was a pause. And the entire world seemed to just…stop. And the only things she was aware of were his eyes sinking into hers, and his hand stroking her skin, her heart fluttering, fluttering, in her chest and the entire world falling away until it was just this man, this wonderful amazing, man kneeling before her, holding out his heart in shaking hands to lay it at her feet.

"please say you'll marry me Ade." He murmured. And his breath washed warm over her face. And the dam burst and she was laughing and crying and throwing herself into his arms so that she could bury her face in his neck. "of course, of course I'll marry you" she whispered fervently and he'd breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, comforter and all as he joined in her laughter and her kisses, along his neck, his cheek, a contented murmur from her when he caught her lips.

He'd loved her for nearly all of his life, since the fifth grade, since home movies and cooties and skinny, lanky limbs and pretty lace dresses, since forever and maybe even before forever and now, she would get to love him for forever too. And after everything that had happened, everything that they'd been through, and put each other through, she was more than confident that _this _time, they'd be able to get it just right.

The memory warmed Adriana from her head to her feet, a tingling warmth that made her ache to see him. She was done with her preparations and opening the little black box, added the final touch - a pair of elegant ruby earrings of such a vivid crimson that ade imagined as she held them, the colour would bleed onto her own white fingers and stain them forever red. Dangling from her ears, they caught the light and flashed like fire against her creamy, pale skin.

It was safe to say, quite simply, that she looked absolutely stunning.

And just on time the downstairs doorbell rang.

And she smiled.

Because he was here

And she was dying to see him.


End file.
